gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Zeratul
The primary protagonist of the Protoss story arcs and one of the three central protagonists of the StarCraft franchise, Zeratul is one of the most important characters throughout the series' history. A revered warrior, Zeratul is a member of the Nerazim, members of the Protoss race that refused to submit to the religion of the Khala, also known as the Dark Templars. A somewhat secretive and calculating character, Zeratul is nevertheless a venerable and wise leader who is honorable and loyal to his species. He would gladly risk anything to safeguard Aiur, despite the banishment of his people by the other Protoss long ago. History StarCraft Write-Up Needed. StarCraft: Brood War Write-Up Needed. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty During the time of James Raynor's rebellion against Mengsk and during his job to collect the pieces of the Xel'Naga artifact, Zeratul traveled to Ulaan on the trail of a prophecy that he was hunting during the period of isolation and investigation that he took up after the events of Brood War. On Ulaan, the Dark Templar encountered Kerrigan, and the two fought, with Zeratul severing the Queen of Blade's wing with his blade during their skirmish, though she would effortlessly regrow it shortly thereafter. With Kerrigan and the Zerg infesting Ulaan, Zeratul quickly faded into the shadows and began to hunt for the fragments of the prophecy before the Queen of Blades could obtain or destroy them. After recovering two of the three prophecy fragments, Zeratul encountered a fellow Protoss warrior- High Templar Karass, who had lead a small force in pursuit of Kerrigan. Zeratul was afforded the time to finish recovering the prophecy and escape thanks to Karass and his warriors valiant sacrifice to battle Kerrigan and the Swarm. As he flew away in the Void Seeker, his personal ship, the Dark Templar swore that Karass' sacrifice would not be in vain. With all three pieces of the Prophecy with him, Zeratul knew he needed to seek higher guidance to truly decipher and understand the meanings of the Xel'Naga words. He decided to travel to Zhakul, a Protoss archive world, where the Preservers would be able to help him understand the prophecy. On Zhakul, Zeratul quickly became aware of a dark force that had reached the Preservers before he could- and was forced to build a base and defend himself against attackers lead by his worst nightmare: Maar, a hybrid of Protoss and Zerg. Maar had captured and imprisoned the three Preservers and corrupted most of the outlying defenses and Protoss warriors to fight for him, as he fed off of the energy of the powerful Protoss captives. Zeratul was forced to put down many of these corrupted Protoss, but he was able to reclaim numerous structures and pylons left untouched by Maar, and with them he constructed a counter-attack on Maar's base. Outnumbered and outgunned, Zeratul's strategic mind allowed him to command his forces to victory, and he successfully rescued the Preservers. Deciphering the Prophecy, the wise ones revealed to the Dark Templar that the prophecy made reference to a "Great Hungerer", which Zeratul could interpret only one way- the fallen Overmind. Returning to the Protoss homeworld of Aiur after the devastation caused by the previous war left Zeratul sorrowful, but he pushed on nonetheless, driven by his need for answers. Finding thousands of Zerg creatures still living in and around the corpse of their once-leader, Zeratul was forced to rely on stealth and guile to travel around the Overmind's corpse, looking for tentacles that he could use his psionic powers to communicate with the creature's cortex. Making contact after reaching the final tendril, Zeratul was taken aback to find the spirit of Tassadar, who revealed a great deal to the Dark Templar. The Overmind had only been a pawn for "The Dark Voice", a powerful threat from beyond the Void, who was also behind the creation of the Hybrids. In order to prevent this powerful entity from achieving its goals, the Overmind chose to transform Sarah Kerrigan into the Queen of Blades, a being that could lead the Zerg Swarm to their own freedom and agendas. Showing Zeratul an apocalyptic vision of the future, Tassadar was able to convince the Dark Templar that it was vital to the continued existence of all life in the universe that Sarah Kerrigan lived. Zeratul created a copy of his memories from Uthaan to Aiur inside of an Ihan Crystal, and secretly boarded the Hyperion, flagship of Raynor's Rebels. Finding Jim alone in a long hallway, Zeratul cryptically warned the Commander of his role in the upcoming war, and the importance of Kerrigan's survival, before passing the Crystal on to Raynor. While he was clearly weary and seemed to be wounded, Zeratul ignored Raynor's concerns for his health, and vanished into the darkness as quickly as he had appeared, his visit so discreet and quick, the only other person on the Hyperion who had suspected a visitor was Gabriel Tosh, who claimed he could feel Zeratul's energy, and that he could smell Protoss. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Not long afterwards, Zeratul tracked down Sarah Kerrigan during her attempts to rebuild The Swarm after her de-infestation on Char. Flying his Void Seeker next to the Leviathan, her Zerg vessel, the Dark Templar blinked onto her bridge in an attempt to communicate, but Kerrigan, sensing his presence immediately, violently attacking him. After a few attacks, Kerrigan stopped when she realized that Zeratul refused to strike back, giving the Protoss time to mentally send her a vital message- he had traveled to Zerus, the ancient homeworld of the Zerg, where there still lived pureborn Primal Zerg, untouched by the corruption of the Dark One that transformed the Zerg into the monsters that the galaxy now knows them as. His visions allowed Kerrigan to travel to Zerus herself, which was vital to the reuniting of the Zerg Swarm. Just as quickly as he arrived, Zeratul vanished again, returning to the Void Seeker and traveling into space once again. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void To Be Released. Non-Canon History StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: In Utter Darkness Write Up Needed. Blizzard All-Stars Zeratul is currently set to appear as a playable hero in Blizzard All-Stars, the Starcraft II mod turned stand-alone MOBA title. Zeratul was one of the first characters to be announced for the project, when it was still under the title of Blizzard DOTA, and has remained as one of the core StarCraft playable characters from the beginning, alongside Infested Kerrigan, Jim Raynor and Nova Terra. Appearance * StarCraft * StarCraft: Brood War * StatCraft II: Wings of Liberty * StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm * StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void * Blizzard All-Stars Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Blizzard Category:Alien